The Multipurpose Arthritis Center conducts a broad range of activities in each of three areas - education, community programs, and research. A strong basic research program includes studies in the underlying mechanisms of the rheumatic diseases particularly immunological mechanisms. Almost all of this research is supported by sources, other than the Center grant. Among the activities directly supported by the current grant highest priority is given to education particularly education of primary care physicians, nurses, and allied health professionals. Our objective is to improve the knowledge and skills of students and practitioners of these disciplines in caring for people with arthritis. High priority is also given to research on a variety of issues in the delivery of health care to people with arthritis. The objective of this research is to construct a data base in such areas as the distribution of rheumatology manpower, the costs and utilization of health services, and the causes and consequences of work disability, and to analyze the data for its implications for public policy. The Center also conducts programs in patient and public education and is both an advocate in the community for people with arthritis and a source of authoritative information about the special needs of this group.